My unexpected boyfriend
by Wondergirl4eva
Summary: Its the Valentine's Day and all the Winx have gone on dates with their boyfriends... all except one; Flora's been waiting for Helia for ages but he still hasn't shown up. Has Helia forgotten "again" or is he out with someone else; like he did for the last time? Will the same incident happen again? Or will this one be slightly different?


**Hello everybody who's reading this** **So this is my first ever fanfic and it's a oneshot. Plz review, fav and follow! A bit of support don't hurt, right! This is for the Valentine's Day and I hope everyone like it** **But before starting, I would like to thank everyone, every writer that I've come across ever since I met the fanfiction world and thanks to those people; today I'm here! I may not be as great as them; but I still gave it a try! Again, I thank everyone who is reading my story!**

 **SO ON TO THE STORY**

"Arghhhh" I yawned stretching my arms in the air. I looked at the clock, 06:00 a:m, as usual.

I got out of bed, ran my feet in my slippers and smiled. Today is the Valentine's Day, I thought. The Valentine's Day is a festival celebrated on Earth for those who are in love. When Bloom told us about it, we started celebrating it every year with our boyfriends. Thinking about it, I wonder what Helia has prepared for me, he always knows how to make me smile whether by words or actions.

I frowned, thinking about our last Valentine's Day. Helia had made me wait but never showed up because he was caught up with some work which was attending a Valentine's Day party with Krystal. I was really upset with him that day. Now, I just hope that this incident isn't going to be repeated again.

I looked at my desk and glanced at the small square shaped gift wrapped in a shiny blue paper. It was a photo frame of Helia and I and I know that he will really like it… at least I think so.

I shook my head, brushing all thoughts out of my mind and entered the bathroom to take a loooong shower.

After 30 minutes, I got out of the shower. "Hey Flora" chirped Bloom, one of my best friends and roommate.

"Hi Bloom" I smiled.

"Hey! Today is the Valentine's day, isn't? I'm so eager to know what the boys planned for us!" She exclaimed.

I nodded. "Me too, Bloom. Hey! What about we-" I couldn't complete my sentence when the door burst open with Stella screaming loudly. "Rise and Shine ladies"

I laughed at her. Stella can be so chirpy at times.

"Stella!" Musa, Layla and Tecna entered the room sleepily. Musa looked as if she was about to bounce on the "annoying" girl. "They are already up and the hell did you have to wake me up so early, huh?"

"Musa, Musa, Musa" The later exclaimed and pinched the Hot headed fairy's cheeks much to her annoyance. "Today is the Valentine's Day, don't you know? The boys are coming to pick us at 12:00 pm so we have exactly … huh!" she looked in the clock's direction and gasped, putting her hands over cheeks dramatically. "Only 5 hours! No no no no no! I won't have enough time to prepare all of you in such short time!"

"Uh… Stella, it's actually 5 hours, 30 minutes and 38 seconds" corrected Tecna.

"Arghhhh!" screeched Stella while collapsing on the bed. "Its worst than I thought"

I giggled and placed my hand on her shoulder.

'Stella. Calm down. I'm sure you'll have enough time. And anyway 5 hours seems more than enough for me" I comforted her.

"Yeah Flora is right, Stella. Now stop worrying for nothing" joined Bloom.

"NO! It's NOT enough! I still have to pick the perfect dress, matching accessories and heels and…" she went on and on like that like a train without a destination while counting on her fingers.

"And there she goes again!"sighed Tecna while Musa and Layla slapped their foreheads. Stella can be so complaining at times!

"Hey girls, is it only me or am I the only one who's STARVING" groaned Musa while rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah. Let's get something to eat, I heard that today it's special Valentine Day" replied Layla.

"Really!" cried Musa. Layla nodded.

"Oooh , then lets go! NO WAY I'm I gonna miss that" screeched Musa enthusiastically while pushing us all outside.

"But Musa, what about Stella?" asked Bloom.

"Oh I think she's busy" Musa replied while we laughed at her comment.

Stella sighed and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and admired her successful creation with a bright smile crept on her face.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. Stella really did a wonderful work. I was wearing a plain sleeveless baby pink knee high dress with a glittery silver bolero on top along with silver ankle boots. My hair was curled and left loose with only a bit of makeup applied on my face. It was a simple outfit yet beautiful.

We all looked GORGEOUS thanks to Stella of course! Let's just say, her "running here there" and multitasking talent served us good.

"Now girls, lets hurry up, the boys are gonna be here anytime" screeched Stella. "I don't want to make my Snookums wait" she then started to fantasy her date with her" Snookums"

"Stella" Layla and I exclaimed at the same time and chuckled. Stella is sure a very talented drama queen.

"Forget it girls!" hissed Musa with a tired expression that turned into a smirk" She'll not understand since she is too busy lost in her thoughts maybe we can fulfill her wish of her missing her date, right Tec"

"We can since we have only 2 minutes 34 seconds left for the boys to arrive" clarified Tecna.

"What!" shrieked Stella with a horrid expression. "Then what are we still doing here, let's go!" she said pushing us outside the dorm.

We all laughed at her reaction.

When we reached Alfea's ground, the boys were already here. I could already sense the enthusiasm that surrounded the Specialists… even Riven… at least a bit.

"Hey Sunshine" greeted Brandon rather seductively while Stella ran in his open arms and kissed him "Hey there, Snookums"

I giggled. Stella and Brandon always managed to show their love to the world… even if that's not really needed.

Everyone went to their respective boyfriend and that's when I realized that Helia wasn't there.

"Uh, where's Helia?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, Helia! He said that he had to do something and told us us to tell you to meet him in the…uh…forest! answered Riven while snickering at the last part. Really. The forest?

"What Riven is trying to say is that…" started Brandon while sending a glare at Riven who put his hands in front in defense. He then turned to me and continued "…Helia is waiting for you at Alfea's garden… you know the one that you…"

"Oh yes, I know but… why does he want me to meet him there?"

"I think you should find it by yourself" Riven butted in with a little bit of amusement in his voice "all I can say is that… it's sooooo gonna suit the "situation""

"Riven!" scolded the guys while Musa smacked him in the head.

Now, I'm confused. What does he mean and why are the guys acting like that , like… they are hiding something from me. But I brushed these thoughts away; maybe it was nothing at all?

"Okay, I guess.. I'll go meet him then, bye guys, have fun" I waved.

"You too Flo" yelled Layla along with the others and we all dispersed in our different paths.

What could it really be that I didn't know and that the guys seemed to hide from me? I was so intrigued by that and then maybe it has something to do with Helia but what?

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice I reached my destination. When I looked up, I was bewildered.

In front of me was the most beautiful sight I've ever seen in my entire life. It was some sort of a garden but more bigger than that, surrounded with blooming flowers of different colours, trees and bushes all in blossom. Butterflies were flying all around in rhythm with the beautiful chirping of birds.

It looked like a paradise.

I turned around myself and smiled feeling all the power surrounding me.

But where was Helia?

I searched for him, practically everywhere but he was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he hasn't arrived yet. Riven said that he had some work.

I shrugged. "Well then, I gotta wait for him"

I leaned against a tree, placed my bag containing the gift on the ground and waited. I took glances all around me to see if Helia has come or not. Nothing…

I waited for half an hour and waited and waited… and waited.

Where is he? I've been waiting for half an hour now! What on the whole magical dimension happened to him? I, at least, hope that he's… alright or is the same thing happening again? If so, then I'm not gonna leave him like that.

"Flora" My thoughts were broken by "someone". I looked up and relief passed all over me.

"Helia" I called but it only came as a whisper and ran to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and returned the hug. I could feel he was smiling so I tighten my grip on his neck.

"Uhh, Flo… you're… uh… crushing me here" he stiffened.

Kill joy. I parted from the hug and narrowed my eyes at him "What took you so long to arrive, huh?"

"Oh yeah" he started while scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about that, Flora. I… had something to do"

Now that was not an excuse! I turned my back at him; arms crossed over my chest and pouted "You do know that I've been waiting for half an hour now, huh"

He laughed. He laughed! What! I turned around and my eyes widen at what I saw. Helia… he… he…

He _disappeared_?

Now I was beginning to get fed up of all this! Where the hell was he?

"Helia" I called out through gritted teeth while turning around, hoping that he would be somewhere nearby, in vain. "Where are you? Stop that hiding game please! It isn't funny!"

I heard someone chuckle. I looked in the direction where it came, it looked like some kind of small and narrow alley but what caught my eyes was that it looked like it was… shining? I wasn't dreaming, it really looked like it was shining!

Out of curiosity, my legs took me there. "Wow" was the only thing that managed to escape from my mouth. On my left, was a huge waterfall. The sun rays stroke it at an angle making it shine. It was… wonderful. All the vegetation, flowers and trees made it look even more amazing.

All my thoughts were suddenly broken like shattered glass in a world of silence by the sound of "someone" coughing. I looked in front of me and there he was, arms crossed over his chest, leaning against a tree, staring at me with a "greaaaaaaat" admiration, with a BIG smirk spread all over his face.

"Can you tell me why you just disappeared all of a sudden? It wasn't funny Helial!" I scolded him but it looked like it had no effect on him because he just laughed. _Laughed?_ Seriously!

He came in front of me and his smirk got even wider, if that's possible. "But for me, it was"

Now I couldn't take it anymore!

"Agghhhh, Helia" I groaned in frustration. "What kind of game are you playing, huh? First, you make me wait for an hour, come up late and tell me you had some "work" and then you just disappear out of the blue and you just laugh it out saying "It was funny""

He frowned. Gotcha.

He took my hand in his and looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry for that Flower but I really had to do something urgently and…" He released the grip on my hand and did something really unexpected.

He got on one knee! I couldn't help but blush a deep red at that.

"Helia" I whispered and took a step back, unsure of what he was trying to do.

He smiled and took something behind his back and showed it to me. It was a bouquet of roses; the most beautiful bouquet I've ever seen, it had all varieties of roses you could imagine; white, pink, red, lavender, all!

"Flora" he started, looking deeply into my eyes. "You're one of a kind!" I giggled. Way to start a romantic speech! "The first time I laid eyes on you, I was caught in a trance. I knew from that very moment that you were something else; that you were different; you were special. But after all, you had to be because you were the first one who managed to enchant me without any sign of struggle" Enchant me? What did he me- my eyes widened and I realized what he was trying to say; he was describing the lavender rose, in comparison to… me.

"Your innocence and purity stroke me, deep within my heart, making me think of you every single day in my life" The white rose. I smiled. He looked so cute. "You were so full of grace, so elegant; I always admired you, appreciate you until my brush only knew how to draw you, you and only you" I grinned, the pink rose. "You were always there to brighten my day with your smile, your laugh…" he chuckled himself and continued "your blush…" I shook my head. Typical Helia! "your enthusiasm, your passion; which you had for everything" Now, orange. "You're my joy, my happiness" Yellow! "… my source of laugh, my muse and my biggest pain when you suffer from all your mood swings" I smacked him on his head while he laughed. Seriously! Its soooooo not true!

He continued after laughing so much "And the most important thing; you're beautiful; from the outside and inside and that's why I love you" My smile grew even wider. The red rose. "But then, I realized something about you" he frowned "… you are nothing compared to these flowers. You're not as beautiful as them or as gracious, elegant, pure or… whatever!" he then threw the bouquet away in a swift movement. I watched as the bouquet fell to the ground. I then turned to see him. _WHAT?_ My mouth hung open and my eyes popped out of their sockets. What did he just say?! And what did he just DO?!

"Don't worry, its artificial" he grinned.

 _Wait! WHAT?_

He grabbed my hand and pulled me on the ground, next to him and I SWEAR if I could have KILLED him, I WOULD!

He looked into my eyes, wrapped his arms around my waist and smirked "And that's because… you're different. You're you. You don't need to be someone else to be special. If someone would ask me to describe you… then I would say… that you're perfect… just the way you are" I smiled, now that was sweet words that I was looking for. "All your qualities and your imperfections are what makes you you" He removed a strand of hair from my eyes and continued "You're pure in your own way, you have your own way of showing your grace, your elegance. You're passionate, that, nobody can deny but you have your own way of showing it, how you always put a smile on when you do something has always intrigued me, but at the same time, appeased me. That's when I realized that you're unique, perfect, one in a million… just the way you are. And anyway, your blush is a phenomenon!" I hit his arm playfully and we both laughed.

"Awwwww, it was sooooo sweet" I cooed.

"Just consider it as a sorry for what happened with Krystal and… for our last Valentines mishap" I looked down remembering the pain I felt but he tilted my chin up so I could look at him "I know how you felt and I also know how insecure you are but I just want you to know that no matter what, I will always love you and you don't need to be insecure about that; and about you" he then kissed me; a sweet and innocent kiss but filled with all his love, joy; everything. I smiled; he knew how to cheer me up; how to make up for everything and the most important thing; he knew how to love me, for who I am.

He broke the kiss, stared deeply into my eyes, grinned and pulled me into a big bear hug. Apparently, he got what he needed, my smile. I nuzzled my face into his chest "I love you too Helia" I whispered. "I know and I don't doubt it" he replied "After all, I'm the perfect boyfriend" he boasted. And there we go on again! Another boasting session! I broke from the hug and gave him a very, very tired look. "Awwww!" he touched my nose playfully "And you also have your own way of agreeing that I'm perfect, handsome and even… cheeky" he winked. "You should be happy that this GREAT guy is your boyfriend" I rolled my eyes "For once, you can stop boasting"

"I don't boast; I state the truth" he "proudly" declared.

I stared at him in disbelief and then burst out laughing. "It's more like it's your boasting which is one in a million" And we both burst out laughing like crazy.

That's what I liked about our relationship, we never miss out a laugh and we always manage to enjoy the most of ourselves, that was for yesterday, today and who knows? Maybe even… forever! A picture of me and Helia living a happily ever after flashed into my mind. I blushed and shook my head. What are you thinking of Flora?

"And now you even blush to yourself, huh!" I looked up to be met with a pair of striking aqua eyes showing a bit of… amusement? I then suddenly remembered something… very important. The gift! I looked at Helia and then rushed towards the tree where I left my bag; leaving behind me a very confused Helia.

I found my bag, grabbed it and removed the gift.

"Now, can you please tell me why you just rushed out from there, huh!? I thought I was the one who was playing the hiding game" Helia said, coming right behind me.

I turned and handed him the gift "This is for you"

"Really" in a fraction of a second, he already opened the present. I rolled my eyes, overexcited. His entire face lit up when he saw the framed photo.

"You like it?" I asked but his expression could tell it all.

"No…" I frowned, how come? "I love you" he wrapped his left arm around my waist, scooting me, pointing his finger at me in the photo. I smiled "I love you too"

 **THE END?**

 **So I hoped everyone liked it! That was my first ever fanfic and if I did some mistakes, please feel free to ask! All flames welcome! I really won't mind so don't worry! Please review, fav and please, please, please follow! And the most important thing of all:**

 **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Ooooohhhhhh!**

 **I don't know why but I'm feeling like we're all single here! Sadly…** **so….**

 **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY for all singles out there! (including me)**


End file.
